Of First Seats and Boredom
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: In which Soma takes the First Seat. And is still bored.


AU. This universe occurs right after the Moonlight Festival and takes a different route because I had a brain baby and this is where it wanted to go.  
I own none of these characters, only my undying love for them.

* * *

On one hand, Soma was the relatively newly appointed first seat of Totsuki.

On the other…he was desperately and tragically bored.

"Erina, how is there so much paperwork to do?" The red haired boy tapped his feet. "Erina, why don't they make someone else do this stuff?" He scritched nonsense onto paper, just to feel like he was accomplishing something. "Erina, why doesn't anyone challenge me to a Shokugeki anymore?"

The God Tongue slams her dossier shut, a few stray papers escaping their prison.

Soma expects a harsh reply and winces in anticipation. He's surprised to hear a gentle giggle instead.

"Oh Soma, how is it that now that you've gotten first seat, you're more bored than ever?"

He nods enthusiastically, because at least this time, he has someone to keep him company.

* * *

Erina Nakiri was used to being the best.

She was the God Tongue, the queen of fine dining, born and betrothed to the highest of cuisine.

The day Soma challenged -and somehow beat- Tsukasa in a Shokugeki, claiming the First Seat before she had even gotten past the rudimentary politeness period in which first years should not dethrone third year, Erina had drafted a Shokugeki challenge on her finest stationary with her furiest calligraphy.

Apparently, so had a lot of other seated members.

And the rest of the school.

Soma was occupied for a full month, with three Shokugeki a day (Megumi had asked him to pace himself), and he couldn't look happier. This is what being a first seat his all about! His thoughts were obvious through his gleaming smile, even when a few chefs gave him a close call. If Erina was honest, Akira was the closest competitor by a long shot. Maybe that's why Soma got extra fired up whenever Akira demanded a rematch.

But only a few short weeks (and 476 Shokugeki) later, Soma was bored.

No more challenges.

No more Shokugeki.

Not even from Akira.

What was the whole point of being the best?

* * *

Soma is taking inventory of his Shokugeki one day when it finally comes to his relevation.

"Erina," his walk slows and Erina wonders why she walks with him to classes anyways. "How come you never challenged me to a Shokugeki?"

Her elegant gait speeds into a hurried walk, her long hair rustling instead of flowing to try and catch up with the rest of her flustered response.

"Erinaaaaa!"

Soma finally catches up to her in Kitchen #5.

He knows she's there because the lights are off and it's entirely too quiet, and yet he's strangely attracted to the room.

"Erina."

His voice is so much softer, it's almost sweet. Had it always been this sweet?

"Erina."

And now it's closer. And closer. Until – she feels his presence by her side.

Her face is flushed, and she'll claim it's from the walking rather than something else, anything else. Walking fast makes people heat up! That's only natural!

She looks at him, and she knows it was the wrong decision.

She knows his oblivious self has no idea what she's thinking, and yet, his eyes seem to ask her, and what makes people walk fast? So she flushes a little harder.

Soma could have been sweet, or tender, or gentle.

But Soma is Soma.

"Heh, Nakiri! Don't tell me you're settling for number two just because I'm around!"

She could hit him. She did hit him. She might decide to stop hitting him if it wasn't so damned cathartic.

He catches her hands by the wrist.

"So why did you run away?"

His voice is too serious, so its soft and a little sweet and a little gentle. Why did she run away? She doesn't know. But it felt more right. How does she explain that to him?

Erina doesn't make mistakes. And therefore she doesn't learn from them. Meaning that she looks into those horrid, loving eyes again.

Why did you leave me up here at the top on my own?

* * *

Maybe one of these days, Erina will say the things she wants to say.

Maybe one of these days, Soma will be a little less oblivious to the things she doesn't say.

Maybe one of these days, those two idiots will realize how much they love each other.

But in the meantime -Soma wraps his towel and apron, Yukihira-style- they are in a kitchen after all. And if there's one way he knows how to speak, it's through his food. His horribly plebian, delicious fluffy, far too egg and rice filled food.

"Come with me," he offers chopsticks and a meal as a ticket to his world of wickedly wonderful ways. And she accepts, knowing that as long as he offers, she always will.

She tastes his words, and hears what he wants to say.

And there is only one way to respond to his request.

"Disgusting!"

Her chastise is loud and sudden, and catches Soma entirely off guard. "I'll have to show you how it's done. Winner takes first seat. I'll see you tomorrow at 12pm."

Soma waits until Erina has almost completely stormed out of the room to respond.

"Thank god. I thought I was going to be bored again."

* * *

Erina Nakiri is used to being the best.

Soma Yukihira is used to being challenged.

Totsuki, world reknown culinary academy, is used to Erina Nakiri challenging Soma Yukihira on the sheer basis of him being bored.

Because -Yukihira acknowledges, as he slides a thick pile of paperwork to the new first seat, who looks rather annoyed that the stack hasn't shrunk at all since she handed it to him three days ago -Erina Nakiri is the best.

The best chef, maybe not -he smirks as he places a Shokugeki challenge on top of the already terrifying pile of paperwork.

But the best partner he could ask for?

Absolutely.

Owari.

* * *

Bonus Scene

Alice: How are we ever going to get those nincompoops together?  
Ryo: You said nincompoops.  
Akira: Why am I here even?  
Alice and all Polar Star Dormitory Members (except Megumi): Because you are vital parts of Operation Get Idiots Together!  
Megumi (thinking): It's not very nice… but watching them…somehow I think we've accomplished that part already just fine…  
Alice: Besides, I already have a great masterpiece plan!  
Ryo: You just asked us how we would get them together as though you didn't have a plan…  
Alice: Yes, but I do now! I am so smart!  
*30 minutes of self praise later*  
Alice: So all we have to do is not challenge Soma to any Shokugeki for a while, and he'll take out all his pent up frustration on Erina!  
Ryo: Coming from you, that sounds very sexual.  
Alice: I was kind of hoping it would be…  
Megumi: I'm not sure if it's the current conversation or the thought of not having Shokugeki with Soma, but Takumi has fainted in the corner over there…

* * *

Thanks all for reading! This is the first I've written in a while so please go easy on me!


End file.
